strategic_planetary_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
BLURP
LolIn the Magical Land of Equestria, where ponies live in and harmonies- Except there was one problem. The Ponies were having a likely trouble from the Equestrian Goverment. Which Princess Celestia declared Quarantine Alpha. Since the plague called " Erobic Virus " Spreads and killed over a thousand ponies. This led to something far worse than it can imagine. Even worse, a large spherical structure on the center of Canterlot. Called the Black Marker. Is placed to endure the morale of ponies who are suffering. Thus, this led into civil war. Turning Canterlot into a massive warzone. With lots of ponies hurt and more are getting the painless suffering of an endless madness. But it all paused everything, just as the Marker bursts an outrageous aura. Turning every dead corpes. Reanimated, into a tall large... monster. Known as necromorphs. Seven Hours after the explosion and The Fall of the Castle of Crystal Capital. SPFR are relentless to contain the situation. Just as they expected. Their long time enemy returned. More and more across Requiem is reporting several attacks on the planet. An Imminent invasion perhaps is on progress. But the undue alarm did not make a mistake upon it's service whether SPFR makes it's potential progress or not. But the bashing events of days and days passed until Requiem is just a potential stone. A Pink with Red maned mare desperately escapes from the streets of Crystal Capital. As the Aliens invaded the world. The lovely mare hides from the basement of a Liquior store. Filled with barrels of alcoholic drinks. She managed to lock the door to avoid anypony or those... creepy aliens from going inside, but just barely. Just before the falldown of EarthGov and the uprising revolution of the Unitology. Isaac Clarke, a human engineer from the CEC. A Key survivor from the incident of both the USG Ishimura on 2508 and the Titan Station Destruction on 2511. A Total of destroying two Markers was enough to bring Isaac to his knees. As he gave up from risking his life to stop the markers. Drinking his last softdrink. Isaac threws it away as it goes empty and forgets what happened on the two incidents he faced. He started on looking upon Unitology books, how the Markers were found and why uniting each other is a requirement for a sacrifice. A Question that is needed to be answered. He looked on the picture with him and Nicole. Just the last time to remember her old girlfriend back. The horrific events from the Ishimura starts to fly away from his mind. Holding his grip and trying not to remember those Marker symbols. He only stopped drinking as something came through his room. Isaac goes back to his apartment and rushed towards his room whatever it got through. A probe, that crashed with an Earthgov sign. The probe must've been shot down. And some strange thing was attached to it. A Viper drone. This caught Isaac's attention quickly. Someone was trying to prevent him from being discovered. But who?. The question still remains unanswered. Isaac looks at where the probe flew from and arrived here. But he couldn't measure the distance and how fast would the drone be because he didn't noticed it flying through him except when it goes through his room. Isaac starts to pack his things up. Going out from his former apartment. He looks at the side and a Suit Kiosk was available. Noticing some danger up ahead that he can't predict. He goes to the Suit Kiosk and suits up for his previous suit on Titan Station: The Advanced Suit. He drops the bag on the " not so cleaned floor " and goes inside the Suit Kiosk. The Shield door shuts and a dot of laser goes all the way down to complete the sequence. Just as that, the Shield Door of the Suit Kiosk opens up and leaves a small fog. Which Isaac looks at his suit once again. The Tech pieces immediately forms up and completes with an Advanced Helmet. A Suit that he used to survive from the horrific events of the Titan Station. He picks up his heavy bag. And moved on outside as the crowd of humans looked at him. The People were startled. That Isaac might do something to terrify them. Just as then, Isaac ignores the people that stares at them. Thinking that he was another zealot of a terrorist organization.